gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Northwood Dominican Drug Dealers
||game = IV |game2 = TLAD |game3 = TBOGT |locations = Northwood, Algonquin North Holland, Algonquin East Holland, Algonquin Presidents City, Algonquin South Bohan, Bohan Fortside, Bohan Cerveza Heights, Dukes Willis, Dukes Schottler, Broker Beechwood City, Broker Acter, Alderney |leader = Willy Valerio |type = Dominican-American Drug Cartel|enemies = Pegorino Crime Family North Holland Hustlers East Holland Drug Gang Hustlers Triads Korean Mob Jamaican Posse |affiliations = Spanish Lords Ray Boccino (Formerly) Al Di Napoli (Customer) Luis Fernando Lopez The Lost MC |businesses = Drug-trafficking |fronts = Garage in Northwood |members = Willy Valerio Teddy Benavidez Oscar Gomez Alonso Gomez Armando Torres Henrique Bardas Luis Lopez (Formerly) Alonzo |weapons = Knife 9mm Uzi Combat Shotgun Carbine Rifle SMG Advanced MG Gold SMG Assault Rifle Automatic Shotgun|cars = Almost any car model, depending on area.}} The Northwood Dominican Drug Dealers is a gang featured in Grand Theft Auto IV and The Ballad of Gay Tony. Overview The gang is a part of a drug dealing operation led by Willy Valerio. Valerio's captain's are the Gomez brothers: Alonso and Oscar. The small crew looks more likely to be a Dominican part (or counterpart) of the Puerto Rican Spanish Lords as they usually spawn in the some of the same territories. The gang is also said to be involved in underground streetfighting. Luis Lopez, the Dominican bodyguard of club owner and Ancelottis associate "Gay" Tony Prince, formerly associated with the gang but mentions in The Ballad of Gay Tony that he hasn't worked or spoken with them in years, and the gang may in fact be defunct. They look similar to members of the Spanish Lords, but with slight difference. Members of ND3, wear heavy coats varying in colors black, red, or yellow and wear baseball caps and head bandanas. Unlike the Lost MC, if you shoot a member of ND3 they will shoot back with either 9mms or Uzis. ND3 also use knives during hand-to-hand combat. In one of the club management missions in The Ballad Of Gay Tony, Oscar Gomez appears with another ND3 member. In The Ballad of Gay Tony, Luis's friends Henrique Bardas and Armando Torres decide to attempt to turn their small time street corner drug dealing business into a new gang of Northwood based drug dealers. Luis helps them achieve this via the "Drug Wars" side missions. Description The Northwood Dominicans could be a play of the real-life Trinitarios who are also a Dominican gang situated at New York and New Jersey and operates at the Washinton Heights district, same as where Northwood is. Their name - Dominican Drug Dealers - could also be a play on Dominicans Don't Play, a gang based all over New York and New Jersey. The mixing of both gangs is a common work from Rockstar to avoid favoritism. Members and associates *Willy Valerio - Leader *Oscar Gomez - Lieutenant *Alonso Gomez - Lieutenant *Luis Fernando Lopez - Member (Formerly) *Armando Torres *Henrique Bardas *Teddy Benavidez - Drug dealer (Deceased) *Alonzo - Teddy's henchman (Deceased, optional) Associates *Ray Boccino - Capo of Pegorino crime family (Formerly, Deceased) *Papi - Drugs Dealer (Formerly) *Al Di Napoli - Customer Mission Appearances ;GTA IV *A Long Way to Fall ;TBoGT *I Luv LC (Armando and Henrique only) *Corner Kids (Armando and Henrique only) *Clocking Off (Armando and Henrique only) *Drug Wars (Armando and Henrique only) Trivia *Even though their name suggests, they spawn more in North Holland near Teddy Benavidez's apartment block. This also applies to the North Holland Hustlers as they spawn more in Northwood. *The members of this gang in the mission A Long Way to Fall, are using the same pedestrian models as members of the Spanish Lords. * ND3 gang members will attack or shoot at other different gang members whenever they are present in the same area - if any kind of trouble occurs between them (e.g. if a shot is fired, or a street fight). In Schottler, and Beechwood in Broker, and in Willis in Dukes, sometimes gun battles will erupt between ND3 and Jamaican Posse gang members. In Acter in Alderney, gun battles will also sometimes occur between ND3 gang members and the Alderney chapter of the Hustlers. ND3 gang members and the Spanish Lords never attack or shoot at each other, and they will fight and attack enemies along side each other. This may be due to both gangs sharing a strong affiliation or that ND3 are scripted to act as Spanish Lords as they spawn in all Spanish Lords territories. * Ironically, even though Luis has ties to the ND3, they will react to him just like another gang by attacking if provoked. * ND3 gang members will walk up close to a wounded enemy on the floor after a shootout, and then follow up with a coup de grace to finish them off with more gunshots ( Jamaican Posse gang members also do this, but only in the Ballad Of Gay Tony). ND3 gang members have even been seen to shoot and kill any innocent bystander who happened to witness them gun down their rivals. * Despite their relatively small size compared to other GTA IV-era gangs, they are the only gang in the GTA IV-era that are found virtually everywhere on the map. ND3 gang members have a presence in every Liberty City borough, and in certain parts of Alderney. * They can be heard in conversation among themselves making comments indicating that they used to control the drug trade in the Firefly Projects in Broker at some point in the past. They say something along the lines of, " Back in the day, we used to have the Firefly Projects on lock ". However, ND3 gang members have no presence in the present-day Firefly Projects, it is strictly Hustlers gang territory as it stands in the game. * They are one of the more fearsome and ruthless gangs in the GTA IV-era, and they very rarely run from a fight or confrontation with anyone. ND3 gang members are very often armed with guns, and very rarely with knives. * They seem to have a minor texture glitch that makes their eyes and teeth appear all black. de:Northwood Dominican Drug Dealers es:Northwood Dominican Drug Dealers Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA IV Category:Gangs in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Street Gangs Category:Latino Gangs Category:Northwood Dominican drug dealers